Dear Fairy Tail
by random.A.M
Summary: Have you wanted to ask Lucy about your boyfriend problems? Or ask Erza if she would ever share her strawberry cake with you? Want Mira to dish out secrets about a certain Fairy Tail mage? Well then here's the fanfic for you. Send a letter and the characters will respond.Happy sending!
1. Letter: Format

This fanfic is going to be letters to the characters of Fairy Tail from YOU and the respective characters will write back to you have any questions to ask or anything to tell them just leave it in the review box in this format:

**To:**

**Chapter no/Anime episode*:**

**Content**:**

**From(you can put any name typing want here.):**

* Only write the chapter or anime number if you refer to Particular episode or chapter in the letter.

**You don't have to literally write content I can figure that part out.

Here is an example:

To Erza,

Not to be tattle tale or anything but did you know that Natsu and Gray fight behind your back all the time?!

With love

Random.A.M.

Please support this story by leaving letter-Reviews if anyone is willing to beta please PM me I would like a little help.


	2. Letter: 1-3

**Disclaimer: I know,I know I don't own Fairy Tail and I never will :(**

* * *

**Letter-1**

To Jellal,

Jellal...can you please be a dear and tell me about your tortu-... i mean,days you spent in the 7 year gap when FT was not there? (when you were with Ultear and Meredy)

Love,

Ash

******(='.'=) **

To Ash

I'm not really sure what happened exactly but it's all vague I feel like someone used time ark on me but I'm pretty sure Ultear wouldn't do that... I think... But I do remember that during that time I learned to fear the combination of shops and girls. I also seem to have a rather queer psychological fear of cheese but I'm not sure ...

From

Jellal

* * *

******Letter-2**

Dear Juvia-san.

Ganbare(Fight-O!) Juvia-san! I surely support you and Gray-sans love. I hope it turns out well and you can defeat that love rival!

Hope, Love, and Luck to Juvia

from Hoshi-chan :3

P.s. to Lucy-san. Don't get in her way or you'll get hurt... Just a warning. ;)

**(*'.'*)**

Dear Hoshi-Chan

Juvia is very happy that Hoshi-Chan thinks Juvia and Gray-Sama should be together forever.

Would you please sign this petition for juvia. After I get 100 signatures Gray WILL marry Juvia

With thanks,

Juvia.

P.S. Lucy-San wants to talk to you

Hi it's Lucy here. I just wanted to say that i will never ever ever get in Juvia's way as I'm dating someone else anyway his name is...why do I have to tell _you_?Do I even _know_ you and why am I even writing to you?!

P.P.S. Juvia is very sorry. Lucy-San seems to have forgotten that she _wanted_ to talk to you.

* * *

To Gray,

Do you like Juvia?Are you going to give her a Chance?

Love,  
MysteryGruvia

**(–.)**

Dear MysteryGruvia,

I have 3 things to say to you.

A.I'm thinking about it to keep her away from Lyon

B.I was _also_ planning to tell her that her feelings are one-sided

C.I don't want to break a perfectly good heart :(

from,

Gray Fullbuster

Fairy Tail Mage

* * *

So what do you think? Is it OK? I'm still looking for a beta so if you're interested please PM me.

I need your letters to update so send away!

And if you want to find more about Jellal's fear of cheese I can PM it to you if you ask.


	3. Letter: 4-6

Thanks to lolz55 for being agreeing to be my beta and beta-ing this chap.

And thanks to YOU readers for reading this fic

Finally thanks to the reviewers for reviewing!

* * *

**Letter-4**

To Jellal

Anime episode: 154

Are you going to stop punishing yourself for what happened in the past and give it a shot with Erza? She has already forgiven you and all there's left is for you to forgive yourself.

P.S. I do not mean to sound naggy but I'm just hoping it will happen.

To you with the best of luck,

lolz55

**(-'.'-)**

To lolz55

Well you see I could never ever deserve someone as pure as Erza. She deserves someone as pure as her such as... such as ... Oh I don't know I mean how can I choose a lover for my..._friend_.

From

A person who is still atoning for his sins.

Jellal

P.S. No you don't sound 'naggy'

* * *

** Letter-5**

Dearest Rogue,

Are you interested in anyone or anything?

Yours sincerely,

Rogue Cheney fanclub

P.S. We love you and Frosch. Please join Fairy Tail soon! Xoxo

**($.$)**

To the Rogue Cheney Fanclub

I am not interested in anything... I think. If by interested you mean showing curiosity for something, then yes I am interested in,man, many things. Such as watching Frosch put on a play about vampires. But if you mean it the other way then I'm not sure. I don't know what that feeling is exactly or if I'm feeling something now for a certain brunette.

From

A slightly confused

Rouge Cheney

Sabertooth

S-class Mage

P.S. I bet Sting doesn't have a fan club. HA! I got one before him.

P.P.S I am not planning on joining Fairy Tail anytime soon...probably

* * *

**Letter-6**

To Erza

Erza, If you were to share your cake with anyone, would you? ...if not, then, what if it's Jellal?

Love,

Ash

**(x.x)**

To Ash,

I don't think I would share my cake with anyone. Even if I would nobody asks or expects me to. If it were Jellal, there ,might be an exception depending on the situation.

From

Erza

Titania,

Fairy Tail,

S-class mage,

* * *

Send more letter-Reviews! Happy Sending


	4. Letter: 7-13

Hey guys!

I'm sooooo happy that you lot sent in that many reviews!

Hope you like this chapter

and thanks to lolz55, my awesome beta,

* * *

**Letter-7**

To Ultear,

Ultear...why do you torture Jellal with Meredy's sense link only? There must be a reason, right? Like, its fun or anything?

Love,

Ash

**(=^.^=)**

Dear Ash.

You see, torturing Jellal through the sense link is like hitting two bird with one stone.

A.I can get revenge on Meredy for drawing faces on me while I sleep.

B.I like annoying Jellal,you get some real entertainment that way.

from

Ultear

* * *

**Letter-8**

Dear Mira-San,

Hi, I am Aya-chan!

Please answer the following questions:

A) What is the next boy and girl you are expecting to get together with your amazing matchmaking skills?

B) Do you have any ideas why you Edolas counterpart is the same as you?

C) How's Lisanna-San doing?

**(-'.'-)**

Hi Aya-Chan

Of course I'll answer your questions as you asked so nicely and mainly because you complemented my matchmaking. At the moment, I'm trying to sort out the Lyon-Juvia-Gray love triangle.I want Juvia and Gray to get together before Lyon snatches away Juvia's heart. Such a tragic love story, one will end up broken-hearted either way. *sigh*.

Anyway I bet you didn't know that all Mirajane's around the world(s) are matchmakers. -_- .That was my serious I am serious.

From

Mirajane

Fairy Tail

Head Matchmaker

P.S. Lisanna says she's doing fine only Natsu won't stop bugging her for some reason...ooohhh and other opportunity to practice my matchmaking gotta go bye!

* * *

**Letter-9**

Dear Natsu,

Do you have feelings for Lucy, like in the more than nakama way, like you know, like a boyfriend and girlfriend feeling? If not, what do you think of Lisanna?

from

Crystalz-the-dark-angel

P.s. BTW Natsu, I ship NaLu. So you better love Lucy OR ELSE!

**(O.o'')**

To Crystalz-the-dark-angel,

I have no idea. Both of them have their own boyfriends anyway...at least that's what they say. I think they're trying to get me... whats the word...oh yeah... jealous. Well in fact I'm gonna go up to Lucy right now and ask her out we'll see what she says.

I'm back. I asked her. She turned red.I was 'Lucy-Kicked' into the next dimention.

Before I conclude this letter I would like to say a couple of things

1. Doesn't look like we'll be anything more than nakama for a bit longer.

2. Never Ever ask Lucy out

From

Natsu

* * *

**Letter-10**

Dear Erza,

If Jellal asked you to marry him what would you say? And did you know that Natsu and Gray fight behind your back all the time?

from

Crystalz-the-dark-angel

**(X.X)**

Dear Crystalz-the-dark-angel,

I think the real question here is whether Jellal would actually ask, if he did ,which is highly unlikely, I would say what ever I feel at the moment. If I'm in the middle of a battle and I'm all pumped up I would most definately say yes. I mean isn't that the most romantic thing you've heard of?! A proposal in the middle of a battle. WOW. That is how I want to be proposed to. Not on the middle of a beach or something but on the battlefield.

From

Erza

Titania,

Fairy Tail,

S-class mage,

P.S. I'm on my way to interrogate Natsu and Gray about it now *cracking knuckles*

* * *

**Letter-11**

To Laxus

Hey there! I was just wondering what kind of girls you are interested in. Cause personally I think you are a sexy beast. I would love to do you.

Hugs and Kisses,

Kairi

**(#.#)**

To Kairi

My kind of girl is... Well I don't n know yet I haven't met any who comes up to my standards. And emm thank you for calling me a sexy beast? Maybe we should meet up for dinner sometime.

Hope to see you soon

Laxus

Fairy Tail

S-class Mage

* * *

**Letter-12**

Dear Lucy,

If Loke ever asked you to be his girlfriend, would you accept?

from

Dancing In Starlight

P.S. Give the guy a chance. Maybe he really really likes you!

**(=.=)**

Dear Dancing In Starlight,

Thank you sooo much for writing to me. Everyone around me is writing letters and I was just sitting there watching them until your letter suddenly appeared in front of me so now I'm very happy for myself.

Anyhow back to your letter Loke and I have a very strict 'friendship only' relationship but I'm the only one who follows it. I would accept if he did ask me but I'm too afraid of falling after soaring high.

From

Lucy

* * *

**Letter-13**

To Natsu,

Hurry up and marry Lucy already, flame-brain.

From,

MadameQuill

**(=!.!=)**

To MadameQuill,

I would marry Lucy but every time I ask her out she 'Lucy kicks' me into the middle of the next week soooo yeah. Maybe if you talk to her.

From

Natsu

* * *

Send in your Letter-Reviews!

Happy Sending!


	5. Letter: 14-23

So thank you guys for reviewing and following and favoriting.

And thanks to my beta lolz55

And i've realised I forgot the disclaimer for the last chapters so this is for all the chaps i forgot and all the chaps in the future

**Disclaimer : I don't own Fairy Tail sadly**

* * *

**Letter-14**

To Lucy,  
Why you gotta be so cold to Natsu? You know you like him. Or else you wouldn't bother "kicking him into the middle of the next week."  
From,  
Madame Quill

P.S. I'm a writer, too! Though I haven't posted anything yet...we should discuss our stories sometime.

**(=',')**

Dear Madame Quill,

Well you see I already have a crush his name is Tezuka Kunimitsu***** he plays tennis and is amazing at it and he is very handsome and he's... Oh who am I kidding?He's just a character from a manga called Prince of Tennis.

I don't know what I feel for him. Well I'm sure of my feelings but his feelings are a mess sometimes he's really nice, others he's terrible. I don't know if he likes me cause one minute he asking me out and the next he's flirting with Lisanna. FYI I don't hold anything against her.

From

Lucy

P.S. Yeah we should discuss our stories sometimes I've only met a few other authors before. It'll be sooooo much fun!

* * *

**Letter-15**

Dear Lucy,  
I asked Natsu and he said that he would marry you but everytime he tries to ask you out you Lucy-kick him. So basically what i want to ask is to PLEASE give him a chance!

P.S. Can Natsu be my brother?

With love, Crystalz

**(-^.^-)**

Dear Crystalz,

I don't like Natsu in that way so whenever he asks me out I practice the 'Lucy Kick' on him as it losing its POW factor. I mean I used to be able to 'Lucy Kick' people in to the 4th dimension but now I can only 'Lucy Kick' people into the second dimension. So sad right?

From

Lucy

P.S. Natsu says he will only be your brother if you a dragon. Are you a dragon?

* * *

**Letter-16**

Dear Wendy,  
Just confess to Romeo already! ;)  
And can I be your 12-year-old sister?

Xoxo, crystalz

**(*o*)**

Dear Crystalz

What should I confess to Romeo-kun? The fact that I stole an apple off a tree in orchard last year? Or my weakness ,dried plum attacks? What are you talking about?

Anyway, you can be my sister if you want. I've always wanted a brother or sister!

Love

Wendy

* * *

**Letter-17**

Dear Lucy,

I'm glad you were happy to receive my letter! What do you think of Gray? (As more than a friend)

Love,  
Dancing In Starlight

P.S. I ship GraLu!

**(-o-)**

Hi again!

Gray is like an older brother to me I would call him Gray-nii if he actually acted older than me but he acts like a kid sometimes so I don't call him that.

Hope to see you soon

Lucy

* * *

**Letter-18**

Dear Levy-san,

Do you think Lucy-san is being too harsh on Natsu-san? I mean she did kick him to next week for asking her out...  
With All Due Respect,  
Kishi  
P.S. I think you're a very lovely person, so don't be brought down by those other girls when you compare yourself to them!

**(-^_^-)**

Dear Kishi,  
Yes, I do think Lu-chan is being too harsh on Natsu-san. We all know she likes him so she should just say yes.

Levy

P.S that is so kind of you to say.

* * *

**Letter-19**

To Jellal  
When are you going to marry Erza?  
P.S. I know that you don't have a fiancée  
From fairy-chan

**(-x.x-)**

To Fairy-Chan,

Erza is way too good for me. I don't deserve such a pure being.**(A/N imagine Erza beating up Natsu and Gray in the background.)** She is amazing. Especially her feelings of justice and honor. She probably looks down on me ,a man trying and failing to atone for his sins

Yours sincerely,

Jellal

* * *

**Letter-20**

Dear Gray,  
Is it true that you think Lucy is cute? As in you like-like her? Come on! Ask her out! Your stalker might give you some privacy then!  
Sincerely, Lillian Jade  
P.S. I think you 2 would look cute together :)

**(-a.a-)**

Dear Lillian Jade,

I don't think Lucy is cute. She has exactly 0% sex appeal. Did you know that? I bet you didn't. Anyway Lucy's already Flamehead's catch not mine.

From

Gray

P.S. My stalker is really growing on me.

* * *

**Letter-21**

Dear Mirajane,  
I think you are super cool and that your matchmaking skills are awesome!  
Can you please help me get Natsu and Lucy together? :)  
With awe and respect,  
Reira

**(Q_Q)**

Hey Reira!

Thanks for complimenting my amazing matchmaking skills even if I do say so myself.

Well you see I'm planning on rigging the table Team Natsu normally sits at in way that it breaks and Lucy will be flung in to Natu's arms and Natsu will comfort her as she will be crying from the fear of the table exploding right infront of her eyes...I'm babbling

Anyways,

See Ya's

Mirajane.

Fairy Tail

Head Matchmaker

* * *

**Letter-22**

Dear Natsu and Gray,  
What did Erza do to you after she found out that you two were always fighting behind her back?

Just curious,  
Reira

**(-'_'-)**

To Reira

V-v-very terrible t-t-things happened to us. S-s-so scary. We will b-b-be scared f-f-for the r-r-rest of our l-l-lives. D-d-don't want to t-t-talk about it

From a pair of beaten up people.

Natsu and Gray

* * *

**Letter-23**

Dear Lisanna,  
Which would you prefer to be yours forever?  
Natsu, Laxus, Bickslow or Lyon?  
P.S. Do you like cupcakes? 'Cause you seem like someone who would love cupcakes.  
With love and luck,  
Xxtakiyuxx

**(ll_ll)**

Dear Xxtakiyuxx,

Well it's a hard decision. Let me say some points 'bout each of them

Lyon- He's a sucker for Juvia. He's Totally out of it.

Bickslow- He put his guild insignia on his tongue for god's sake.

Laxus- Looks hot ... but (yes a but) acts cold

Natsu- How old is he again? *scratching head*

You decide who's best for me. I'm not too sure myself

From,

Lisanna.

P.S. How did you know that I love cupcakes?

* * *

***** Tezuka Kunimitsu is really a character from Prince of Tennis I don't own him either...wait that came out wrong I don't own the Prince of Tennis...That's better

I've run out of faces like (='.'=) someone send me some more of them

Happy sending


	6. Letter: 24-38

**Soz for not updating for 2 weeks. I've been busy with school and homework sooo yeah here are the letters and their replies.**

**Thanks for 14 letters this time a new record!**

* * *

**Letter-24**

Dear Lucy,  
If any one of the Twin Dragon Slayers from Sabertooth asked you out, would you accept?  
Just wondering,  
JennishaTjung

**(~'.'~)**

Dear JennishaTjung,

Well...Rogue seems pretty cool I mean he seems so...well there are no word to describe him he's just so handsome and sad at the same **(A/N spoiler alert read on at your own risk)** he turns into a wannabe dragon king so yeah... And Sting is just O.T.T. (over the top) even though he's pretty good looking

With love

Lucy

* * *

**Letter-25**

To Laxus:

Umm...first off, you are so AMAZING I HAVE LIKE A BILLION WORDS TO DESCRIBE YOU THAT WILL NOT FIT IN THIS COMMENT BOX BUT ANYWAY I LOVE YOU_ 3  
Ok sorry if I freaked you out  
Anyway who do you think will be the next fairy tail master? I really hope it's you

thunder crashed

**(*.*)**

To Thunder Crashed

Thank you. Meet me in the most popular restaurant in Magnolia tonight if you want to just don't tell Bella ,my girlfriend.

And thank you again for supporting me becoming the next guild master, but its very unlikely.

From,

Laxus-

* * *

**Letter-26**

Dear Lucy,  
Have you ever considered the fact that you like Natsu...you know...romantically? I think you two would be such a cute couple!

From

InLoveWithFairyTail (who is an avid NaLu shipper)

**(-.-)**

To InLoveWithFairyTail

I have... many times it just doesn't work out so well

from,

Lucy

* * *

**Letter-27**

Dear Bickslow,  
Why the heck did you put your guild insignia on your tongue? I couldn't help but wonder after reading Lisanna's point on you, I mean what?

from

FrostTigress

**(?.?)**

To FrostTigress

Lisanna wrote about me?! Wow! Amazing! I think she is the first girl to write about me! Anyway having the insignia on my tongue is cool. I mean talking with my tongue sticking out to show of my insignia is really cool.

from,

Bickslow

* * *

**Letter-28**

Dear Gray and Natsu  
I ship GraTsu so freaking hard, but haven't been able to write any stories about them from lack of inspiration. Anything in particular I should know before getting into it? ;)

With love,  
FrostTigress

**(#'.'#)**

To FrostTigress

I hate Gray

I hate Natsu

THE END

P.S. Mira here! Those two bicker like an old couple

* * *

**Letter-29**

Dearest Jellal and Erza,  
PLEASE GET MARRIED ALREADY!  
From,  
The phantom thief cat  
P.S. don't ask me who is phantom thief cat!  
P.P.S. I'm not trying to be mean.  
P.P.P.S. I think I should stop this.

**(8_8)**

To The phantom thief cat

This is Erza writing Jellal will write his part of the letter later. I cannot marry Jellal. Not for the reasons you think but I want him to forgive himself. Otherwise his life will never be happy. He does not understand that what is past has past.

Good day It is Jellal. I would like to say I will never marry Erza. She has a spotless record whereas, I have red on splattered everywhere, it's so much red to blotch out. To much to wipe away. It's hard just living because of it.

From

Erza and Jellal

* * *

**Letter-30**

Dear Levy,  
Do you like Gajeel, Droy, or Jet? I mean like- like!  
P.S hoping for you and Gajeel  
Just curious,  
Adri.

**(¬'.'¬)**

Dear Adri-Chan (If I may call you that),

GAJEEL!

From,

Levy

* * *

**Letter-31**

Dear Elfman,  
What's with the whole 'MAN!' thing? I mean seriously. All the girls seem to get very agitated by this, Evergreen especially. You're not gonna get a girl like this if you're gonna call them a man :3! I guess I should say.. because getting a girl is MANLY :D!

No Offense Given,  
Kishi

P.S - MAN!

**($.$)**

Dear Kishi

Saying MAN is being manly and only manly men can get them selves a manly woman...but Ever is most defiantly not manly

No offence taken

Manly Elfman

P.S. MAN to you too

* * *

**Letter-32**

Dear Master,  
Do you think Lucy is strong enough to be a S-class mage?  
From someone who really wants to have magic,  
JennishaTjung

**(-.o)**

To JennishaTjung

Lucy mada mada dane (has a long way to go) but she'll get there...eventually

From

the sixth master of Fairy Tail

Makarov

* * *

**Letter-33**

Dear Gajeel,  
We all know you and Levy are good friends, but do you like her more than a friend? Do you maybe even be in love with her? That would explain a lot.

Lots of love,  
Little Miss Actress

P.S.  
If you do, CONFESS TO HER DAMMIT!

**(-.0)**

To Little Miss Actress,

Love makes people weak. I am not weak and I never want to be so huff

Gajeel

P.S. Mira want to talk to you. Hey Mira here I just wanted to say that Gajeel is going through the first phase of love 'denial'. See ya!

* * *

**Letter-34**

To: Wendy  
Aw thanks Wendy! And btw im actually 13. It was a typo " and by 'confessing to romeo', i mean to tell him u like him! I mean, its pretty obvious he likes you back and all. :)  
Love, crystalz

**(a,a)**

Dear Crystalz nee-san,

Yay! Now I got nee-san I've always wanted one! Ooooh now I understand but Gajeel told me that love makes people weak and I don't want to be weak. Ever.

From

Wendy

* * *

**Letter-35**

To everyone in the guild except Natsu and Lucy,  
Heya guys! I'm a HUGE NaLu fan, so could you guys please help me get them together? Please?  
With hope and thanks,  
Reira chan.

**(-"."-)**

Dear Reira-chan,

Its Mira here the whole guild agrees that NaLu is the best couple in Fairy Tail apart from JerZa so everyone has decided to help you. Juvia has been the most helpful. I just think she wants to cross out Lucy as a love rival for Gray sooo yeah

signed

Mira and the rest of Fairy Tail

* * *

**Letter-36**

Dear Glidarts,  
How would you react if Cana-chan ended up with someone like Bacchus or Laxus?

Hope you are well,

Reira chan ;)

P.s. Once, in the Gmg, cana and bacchus had a drinking competition and bacchus won so he took cana's top (bra) as a prize. (0.0)

**(¥.¥)**

To Reira chan

I would never allow my precious daughter to fall for a drunkard such as Bacchus. And Laxus would probably strike her with lightning I would rather her go out with that nice young boy across the street.

From

Gildarts

P.S. Cana did WHAT! She LOST?!And at the thing she's best at! How can the daughter of the Gildarts LOSE at something. It's not possible. She is in so much trouble!

* * *

**Letter-37**

To Lisanna,  
Nah, you should decide for yourself. Good luck in your love life!

from

Xxtayukixx  
P.s. from the internet

**(..'.')**

Dear Xxtayukixx

Ok I'll choose myself. Good luck in your love life too

from

Lisanna

* * *

**Letter-38**

To Sabertooth,  
'Sup sabers. I think Rouge, Sting, Rufus, Orga and Minerva are pretty awesome. But seriously though, you guys are too serious and strict and all that. Ligthen up, jeez. And Jiemma your kind of a jerk (no offense Minerva) who kicks out sabers for stupid reasons.  
Signed,  
Xxtayukixx

**(&_&)**

To Xxtayukixx,

It is Rogue here I just wanted to say I totally agree with you. I mean look what happened to Yukino after she lost 1 battle. 1. And he made her strip and remove her insignia using her own magic. Guilds are for families and friends not a place where you kick out weak members

from

Rogue...and Fro

* * *

Hope these are ok.

Thanks to my wonderful beta lolz55

Send more letter-reviews


	7. Letter: 39-53

**OK so I've decided that instead of rambling on about how much I love you guys from now on I'm just gonna write a random fact just for the sake of writing an interesting Authors Note so here I go.**

**RANDOM FACT: The ancient Greeks believed that redheads would turn into vampires after they died. (no offence all redheads out there. FYI _I_ think that's pretty cool)**

* * *

**Letter-39**

Dear Erza  
Do you still remember your real family?The one you were born into before being a slave in the Tower of Paradise ?  
And...do you miss Simon?

from

Ninjia

**(='.'=)**

Dear Ninjia

My real family abandoned me when I was young so I have no recollection of them. Whats past is the past Fairy Tail is my family now.

From

Erza Scarlet

Titania

S-Class mage

Fairy Tail

* * *

**Letter-40**

Dear Rogue and Sting,  
Do you guys have any interest in Lucy Heartfilia from Fairy Tail?  
From:  
Jennisha

**(='.'=)**

To Jennisha

Sting:She's a blondie. Who likes blondes?

Rogue: Your a blonde too,stupid.

Sting:oh yeah

from

Sting and Rogue

Rogue:How come your name goes first why not mine?

Sting: 'Sting and Rogue' sound better than 'Rogue and Sting'

Rogue:...

* * *

**Letter-41**

Ohio,Lu-chan!

I just wanted to let you know how much of a HUGE Natsu+Lucy shipper I am!  
And might this mysterious boyfriend that you have be a handsome,pink-haired dragon-  
*cough*  
too far.  
So are you two *nudge**nudge*A thing?

From,Kyo-chan

**(='.'=)**

Hey ya!

No. We are most definately NOT together *hint**hint* *nudge**nudge*

From

Lucy

* * *

**Letter-42**

Dear Gray,  
Is it true that you had a crush on Erza when you were a kid? I mean, you blushed when you saw her crying on that riverbank.  
I'm just curious.

Tara-chan.  
P.S. if you do, do you still like her now?

**(='.'=)**

To Tara-Chan

No no no no no!I did NOT like-like Erza. I mean anyone would blush if they say a girl crying at that age. I mean we were all afraid of cooties back then.

From

Gray

* * *

**Letter-43**

Dear Bickslow,  
You might wanna ask a few people... Cause I'm pretty sure that's not normal.  
Anyways, my question. Why don't you use fun little manakins rather than little wooden drum-looking things for your babies?  
Also, who do you think would be your soul mate in the guild? I think it's time for a little confession.  
Curiously,  
FrostTigress  
P.S. Tell Freed that he's awesome and a great pal to Laxus. He looks like he needs a little attention, too. :)

**(='.'=)**

Dear FrostTigress

I'm pretty sure it is normal to think having an insignia on you tongue is cool. I mean if I do, it must mean it's normal...right?

I most certainly do not want dolls flying around me, it makes you very unpopular with the girls I should know...very well.

From

Bickslow

P.S. Freed says 'Thank you and are you a stalker to know that he's Laxus' 'pal'

* * *

**Letter-44**

Dear Natsu and Gray  
Alright, since you obviously 'hate' each other, who would you want to hook the other up with? Just as a kinda dare thing, of course, to see how tough and strong you can be. :}  
Wickedly,  
FrostTigress  
P.S. Yeah Mira, I kinda figured they did, considering they said the exact same thing about the other. No hesitation involved, but I still have to thank you. You're definitely one of the coolest people in all of Fairy Tail.

**(='.'=)**

Dear FrostTigress

I would want Flamebrain to hook up with Erza. DUH! imagine what would happen afterwords...

OI ICE PRINCESS ...what does 'hook up' mean

from

Natsu Dragneel

and

Gray Fullbuster

P.S Hey it's Mira again! That's sooo sweet of you to say that.

* * *

**Letter-45**

Dear Sting

You are absolutely gorgeous and should totally ask Lucy out. I mean, imagine the gorgeous blonde babies you two would have! And if Lucy rejects, you always have me.

From  
xxSaphireBluexx

**(='.'=)**

Dearest xxSaphireBluexx

Lucy...hmmm she look kinda hot I'm gonna ask her out now

I'm back and guess what she did. She yelled 'Lucy kick' and kicked me farrrr away. Dunno what that was about. -_-

From

Sting

P.S. Is the colour of you eyes sapphire blue by any chance?It's my favorite colour...

* * *

**Letter-46**

Dear Erza

Can you do that to my brother, because he's really annoying.

Yours awesomely, Loveghibli

P.S What is it that you did to Natsu and Gray?

**(='.'=)**

To Loveghibli

My pleasure.

Erza Scarlet

P.S. It's a secret

* * *

**Letter-47**

Dear Juvia-san.

Of course I will sign your petition! However, just to warn you, I think Lucy-san is getting closer to your Gray-sama. I mean she's been pushing Natsu-san and chances to stop being your love rival away. Just saying... Anyways, I hope it goes well! :3 ^w^

Your supporter, Hoshi-chan.

P.s. To Lucy-san again... I'm serious... Stay away from Juvia-san's love or your gonna get it... Just saying. Anyway, other than you taking Gray-san away, please be nicer to everyone these days... I've always admired how you were so kind to accept Juvia when you were fighting Vidaldus(I'm pretty sure that was his name). Please continue being nice and pretty like you are.

P.p.s. To Lucy-san, just because I called you nice and pretty doesn't mean that you can take Gray-san away... Your niceness and prettiness just makes you a LOVE RIVAL! ^w^

**(='.'=)**

Dear Hoshi-Chan,

Juvia is very happy that Hoshi-Chan will sign her petition. Now Juvia has exactly 4 signatures. Juvia is soooo happy now.

Hoshi-Chan may Juvia tell you something? Juvia thinks that Lucy is planning to steal Gray-sama from me very soon. Lucy hasn't come to the guild for two straight days nor has Gray-sama. Maybe they are together in Lucy's bedroom having fun...

Goodbye

Juvia

P.S. Lucy here again for the last time. I DON'T LIKE GRAY! Wait... I can't say that I don't like him. In fact, I love him...as a brother, don't worry. I love everyone here as a brother or a sister so shut up.*humph* Oh and thank you for showering me with compliments.

* * *

**Letter-48**

Dear Meredy,

I heard from Ultear...you draw on her face when she is sleeping? Hmm? Well, if yes, do you draw on Jellal's face too? or Jellal teams up with ya? XD and, what do you draw on Ul's face? mustache? big eyebrows? XD and on Jelly's if you do? I know I'm asking many questions but, please answer meh! XD

P.S. May I join you in drawing? XD

Love,  
Ash

**(='.'=)**

Dear Ash,

Well you see Jellal, or as I call him 'Jelly', is my partner-in-crime, but he is clever and slips away right before Ul wakes up so I'm stuck with a grumpy Ultear with a clown face drawn on her.#

From

Meredy

* * *

**Letter-49**

Dear Levy-san  
Have you read any Diana Wynne Jones books before? If not who's your favorite author?  
Yours awesomely,  
Ghiblilove  
P.S. When are you and Gajeel-kun getting married?

**(='.'=)**

Dear Ghiblilove,

Of course I have read her books. I was devastated when she died 2 years ago. My favorite author now is Daphne du Maurier especially her book 'Rebecca' that had me captivated and I could not put it down until I had read every page.

From

Levy

P.S. WTF are you going on about?

* * *

**Letter-50**

Dear Natsu-kun,

If you were a god-slayer, what god-slayer magic would you have that doesn't include fire and why?

P.S. It doesn't include ones that already have been taken. For example, the lighting god-slayer has been taken as stuff...

Anyway bye!  
Ash-chan

**(='.'=)**

Dear Ash-chan,

I would be the Dragon god slayer! I could have the powers of a dragon and be able to slay gods!

Natsu

**(A/N Don't worry if you didn't get it. I didn't get it even though _I_ wrote this)**

* * *

**Letter-51**

Dear Gajeel,

Y U IN DENIAL! You're like Wally in the first season of 'Young Justice'. And love doesn't make you weak, it makes you stronger. So shut it about the whole 'love makes you weak' thing because you'll never know how happy you could've been if you had taken the chance to be in love.

I hope you choose right,  
Little Miss Actress

P.S. Don't lie to children jerk! (i.e. Wendy, she's self-conscious enough)

**(='.'=)**

To Little Miss Actress,

What is this 'Young Justice' thing? Is it a guild or something? Love does makes you weaker. There are way too many people with broken hearts as they gave everything they had for love ,but they get nothing back...ever. I should know.

From

Gajeel

P.S. I did not lie I just...had some... fun.

* * *

**Letter-52**

Dear Happy,  
Are all you ever think about just fish and Carla? You should give her some roses! I bet it would make her bluuuush! I'm pretty sure she lllllllikes you just like you lllllike her.  
From InLoveWithFairyTail  
P.S. I think you should stop calling Lucy heavy...she'll punch you miles from Fiore one day.

**(='.'=)**

Dear InLoveWithFairyTail

I'm pretty sure Carla likes fish better than roses. Fish smells and looks wayyyyyy better.

From

Happy

* * *

**Letter-53**

Dear Wendy imotou,  
Gajeel's got it all wrong. Love makes people stronger, not weaker. Gajeel's just a wuss in denial of his feelings for Levy. So, confessing is a good thing! An when you're done, can you tell your nee-san the results? Oh, and, also about the progress of NaLu. Thanks! :)

With hugs, love, kisses and cookies,  
Crystalz your nee-san!

**(='.'=)**

Dear Crystalz Nee-san

I'm pretty sure Gajeel wouldn't lie to me he's too I do agree that Gajeel should confess to Levy-chan. And Elf-san told me that it's 'unmanly' for a girl to confess to the boy and that it has too be the other way.

From

Wendy

* * *

Well? Watcha think? Hopefully you like them. Send more Letter-Reviews

Happy Sending


	8. Letter: 54-72

**A/N important announcements at the bottom.**

RANDOM QUOTE: Friend:Hey!Have you cut your hair?

Me:No I dyed the tips invisible

* * *

**Letter-54**

Dear Carla,  
if you have to choose between Happy and Lily, who would you choose and why?  
yours truly,

Tara-chan

**(*_*)**

To Tara-chan,

*cough*Happy*cough*

From,

Carla

* * *

**Letter-55**

Dear Lisanna,

Hello, I happen to be huge fan of yours! I was just wondering which Take Over Animal Soul is your most strongest soul? I loved you Mermaid one though.

Do you still like Natsu? There are also rumors about you liking Laxus and Bixslow... Who do you like? Sorry if this was too personal.

I would also like to ask if you help Mira-san with her matchmaking plans? Which pair are you trying to pair up, if you are helping Mira?

from

Miya

**(*_*)**

To Miya,

Wow! I actually have a fan. I thought only people who destroys things got fans like Erza and Natsu. Anyway my favorite Take over soul is...well...I love ALL of them equally!

Let me list the problems with Natsu, Laxus and Bickslow. (I love making lists!)

Natsu-PINK HAIR

Laxus-HYPOCRITE

Bickslow-INSIGNIA

And finally no I don't carry the match making blood of the family so I can't really help her...sadly.

With love

Lisanna

* * *

**Letter-56**

Dear Gajeel,

'Young Justice' is this amazing show you should watch btws. And second, COME ON! I know you feel betrayed by Metalicana, but if you can honestly say that sweet, loving Levy would treat you like that, you SERIOUSLY need your head examined. Love also does not make you weak and telling Wendy crap like is an open invitation for a beat down. Now be a man and confess!

Lots of love

Little Miss Actress

**(*_*)**

Yo Little Miss Actress,  
I don't give a da*n about Lacrima shows. Nor, do I give a da*n about Levy. I don't. Love really does make you weaker I loved Metalicana but the day after she promised she would stay with me she left.  
Gajeel

* * *

**Letter-57**

Dear Crime Sorciere

Did you hear about that new dark guild called "Succumb Eye"? Which Minerva joined AND they are planning to attack Team Natsu!? PLEASE INFILTRATE AND STOP THEM!

Love,  
Ash

**(&_&)**

To Ash

We are on our way now.

From

Crime Sorciere

* * *

**Letter-58**

Dear Sting-san and Rogue-san  
Do you guys know who we are? I mean we sort of don't live in your world and do you know that there is a man named Hiro Mashima that makes a TV show about you guys? Your really popular! :3 Who are you guys going to go out with, I'm going to write about you guys in a story like the fangirl I am!  
With hugs,  
Bookworm-chan

**(="."=)**

To Bookworm-chan  
No,we do not know who you are, just know that you are our so-called _friend_(Sting:more like enemy)Random.A.M. has forced us to do. Wait a moment...Hiro-San makes a show about us? How come he's never told us,the main characters,! I (Rogue) cannot wait to read your story. I hope it's life-like.  
From  
Sting and Rogue  
P.S. please drop the honorifics to our names it makes us sound old.  
Twin Dragonslayers  
S-class  
Sabertooth

* * *

**Letter-59**

Dear Gray,  
My first impression of you when you first appeared was that you are so COOL! Oh, and word on the street...or something like that...is that Juvia's making everyone sign a petition so that you will marry her...maybe you should save her some time and just say, "Yes, I will marry you"?  
From,

InLoveWithFairyTail

**(*_*)**

To InLoveWithFairyTail,

Thank you. Juvia is doing WHAT?! I'm gonna just..just...Oh I don't know. What should I do?

from

Gray

* * *

**Letter-60**

To plue,  
What do you do when u aren't in the human world?  
Love, iceCreamLoVeSmE

**(£_£)**

pun iceCreamLoVeSmE,

pun pun puuun. pun!

pun

Plue

NOTE: Sorry the Plue translator ,A.K.A. Natsu, is not working today Please try again next week.

* * *

**Letter-61**

Dear Freed  
Yes, I am a stalker, but shhh don't tell anyone.  
Anywho, a question for you. Who do you 'like' in the guild. I want to know.  
FrostTigress

**(T.T)**

To FrostTigress

Ummmm oookay.

I don't like anyone in the guild...probably

From

Freed

* * *

**Letter-62**

Dear Natsu  
Alright, since you had no idea, I'll rephrase it.  
Who would you want to make Gray date if it was a dare kind of scenario? To see who was strongest.  
FrostTigress

**(+.+)**

To FrostTigress

But I'm the strongest. Gray knows that.

From,

Natsu.

* * *

**Letter-63**

Dear Mira  
Alright, here's a question for you. What are your favorite pairs in the guild? I want to hear them all because you know everything that goes on there.  
FrostTigress

**(3.3)**

Dear FrostTigress  
Ooohhh lets see... NaLu ,GrUvia, JerZa, GaLe, GraLu, NaLi, HappyxCarla, LaCy (LaxusxLucy), LaxAna (LaxusxCana),etc etc too many too write.  
From,  
Mira

* * *

**Letter-64**

Dear Gray,  
If you ever had a younger sister at the age 5, who would you ask to take care of her If you went on a solo mission that takes a week?

Love, Oreos-and-cookies

P.S. Why did you/Gemini call Lucy "cute" in the orasion seis arc?

**(*.*)**

Dear Oreos-and-cookies,  
Well let's see not Cana. She would probalbly corrupt her (my imaginary sis).  
Lucy would probably just feed her all sorts of gossip.  
Master I guess. No one else reaches my standards of a babysitter.  
From,  
Gray

* * *

**Lesson-65**

To everyone in the guild besides Natsu and Lucy,  
YAYAYAY I LUV U GUYS SO MUCH! :)  
From a girl who loves fairy tail way for her own good,  
Reira

**(*.*)**

To Reira  
YAY!  
From a slightly disturbed Guild  
AKA Fairy Tail!

* * *

**Letter-66**

Dear Elfman,  
After reading Wendy's reply to crystalz the dark angel, i have decided to politely ask you, Elfman, that; WTH HAVE YOU BEEN TELLING POOR WENDY DAMMIT! ITS NOT MAN AT ALL TO INFLUENCE A LITTLE GIRL! #%# thank you!  
I hope you are well.

From

You're insane

**(8=8)**

To You're Insane

It's true that it's only manly to for the man to ask the woMAN out not the other way

From

ElfMAN

P.S. MAN!

* * *

**Letter-67**

Dear Sting,

I am very in love with you! But don't tell anyone! By the way did you know I made I fanclub for you! Rouge, I am pretty sure he got one before you. Lastly, I even made a OC for you Mr. Stingy-bee her name is Ella and is a dragon slayer too! I do have a question before I got though... would you ever consider joining Fairy Tail? Also, Hello lector!

P.S. Marry this girl!  
P.P.S. Don't tell Minerva but I hate her!  
With a world-wide boat load of love,  
Sting is my Dragon boy!

**(*-_-*)**

To Sting is my dragon boy,

Is this Ella girl a brunette cause I absolutely love brunettes! I knew it ,I got a fanclub before Rogue that is, I mean Rouge does absolutely nothing and he got a fanclub _and_ was notified of it so that means I _must _have gotten one first!

From,

Sting

P.S. if she's a brunette.

P.P.S. Me Too *high five* I mean she took Lector away!

* * *

**Letter-68**

Dear Romeo,  
Hiya! I'm Crystalz, a huge fairy tail and Wendy's honorary older sister (I'm 13). I just wanted to ask you if you like Wendy. Like in the love like not just like. Okayz so what I'm trying to ask is that do you love Wendy in the more than friends/nakama way? If you do, can you confess to her? Because i know she likes you too amd you both would be soo cute together! Just ask her out already! :3

From Wendy's oneechan,  
Crystalz

**(3.3)**

Hi Crystalz-chan (If i may call you that)

It's Mira of Fairy Tail and something very exciting is happening now! (bear in mind this is live feed) I'm Writing as if it's a script! (I love writing scripts!)

**Romeo**: Hey Wendy can I talk to you for a second?  
**Wendy** (blushing): Of course I've also wanted to talk to you...but not in here (nodding in direction of door)(Outside me hiding in bushes along with Lucy and Levy and Erza)

**Romeo/Wendy**:(at the same time) I like you

**Romeo/Wendy**:(again at the same time) So do I!

**Romeo/Wendy**: *Laughs*

Right now they are laughing their asses off in the sun having fun and their first date is at some random restaurant sometime next week.

With love

Mirajane

* * *

**Letter-69**

Dear Mirajane,  
Hello most aweshum and amazin matchmaker ever! XD Hows NaLu comming along?  
Just wondering,  
Crystalz

**(X'.'X)**

Hiya!

Nalu is not coming on quite as well as I had hoped so I'm planning to threaten Lucy and Natsu sometime tomorrow. I'll give you updates as they come.

From

Mira.

* * *

**Letter-70 ****(A/N eeeek 70 letters! THX GUYS)**

Dear Laxus-sama:  
First of all, I must tell you I LOVE YOU SOOOO MUCHH AND YOU'RE AWEEESOMEEE! Second of all, I must ask you: Do you like anyone of the guild? Like Lucy (I'm a LaLu shipper BTW) or Mira? Or Cana?

From,  
Your number one fan... Who considers you the sexiest guy ever,  
LauraDreyar

PS: Would you ask Lucy on a date?

**(_X.X_)**

To LauraDreyar

Thank you. I think I'm awesome too. No,none of the people that you mentioned is really reaches up to my one look at our couple name_ LaLu_ or _LaCy_ and then _MirUx_ and _LaIra_ then finally _LaxAna_ and _CanUs_.

Seriously?!...Actually I kinda like Laira it's a nice name and so's Lacy...

From

The awesome-est person on earthland

A.K.A. Laxus

Fairy Tail

S-Class Mage

The AWESOME!

* * *

**Letter-71**

Hi I'm FTknowitall (2). (yeah 2 of us share this account. I'm the second one) I think this story is awesome! I have a letter.

Dear Gajeel,

YOU NEED TO REALIZE THAT LOVE DOES NOT MAKE YOU WEAKER. People who fight for love are very powerful. Take Erza for example.  
Another thing is, you need to realize that you love Levy. It's that simple. YOU. LOVE. LEVY. You can't deny it. I think you two are a good example of what true forgiveness is. Yes, she has forgiven you. So man up and forgive yourself so you can move on and realize your feelings! (I have Erza on speed-dial if you don't.)

From,

FTknowitall (2) (Major GaLe shipper)

P.S. Levy you are my favourite Fairy Tail member! I would love to meet you! Also, let me tell you one thing. GAJEEL LOVES YOU. He's just shy. ;)

P.P.S. Juvia I will sign your petition! You and Gray belong together!

**(-_-)**

To FTknowitall (2)

I'll do anything for you but please DON'T call Erza I'll even say I like-like her. Look. I-LOVE-LEVY. Happy?

No? I'll eve

Gajeel the great

P.S. It Levy here awwww thanks that's nice of you.

P.P.S Yay! Now Juvia has 50 signatures. Most of them are random people who Juvia does not know...n polish your shoes! Just don't set Erza on ?!

From

Gajeel

* * *

**Letter-72**

To Erza,  
I have 2 questions: Would you share your strawberry cake with Jellal? How would you name your children if you had them in the future?  
Best wishes  
MelodyGraves  
P.S. Sorry for mistakes, I learn English for 2 years and i'm not good at that language :)

(*_*)

To MelodyGraves,

sharing cake. NEVER.

2. Kids? I'm not even married yet.

From,

Erza

P.S. Your English is very good even though you've learnt it only for 2 years.

* * *

**Letter-73**

Dear Jellal

Stop being gloomy and forgive yourself already! So you could get married to Erza and have a happy life with little JeRza kids

From someone who wants to have magic to badly,

Arcobaleno-lover

P.S: Erza's not getting younger

P.P.S: I am not trying to offend you, if you think I'm offending you

**(^-_-^)**

Dear Arcobaleno-lover

It's impossible for me to marry Erza.

She's a pure beam of light thats guides me out of the darkness.

She's like a rope of hope that pulls me out a bottomless pit.

Basically I cannot love her

I'm sorry

From

Jellal

* * *

**So I have a few IMPORTANT things to tell you guys **

**1. Sorryfor the late update I've had a lot of exams.**

**2. Check out my other stories ;_ Remember me;_ _Dark Secrets _and _Their Lives._**

**3. If the characters are OOC to you I'm really sorry.**

**4. It has recently been brought to my attention that this type of story isn't actually allowed of . I'm not sure what to do about it. Here are my options;**

**-Delete the story(I'd rather not do this)**

**-Move this story from this account to another one so that this account isn't deleted**

**- If you can think of a****nything better please tell me in a review or PM .**

**I will notify you when I've decided what to do ASAP**

**Until then HAPPY SENDING**


	9. Letter: 73-82

**Sozzy sozzy sozzy! Please forgive me for the late update. I've decided to continue this story (Yay) on this account as well(Boo-ya)**

**This chap hasn't been beta'd as I didn't want to keep you waiting any longer.**

**RANDOM SAYING: They say "Guns don't kill people, people kill people." Well I think the guns help. If you stood there and yelled BANG, I don't think you'd kill to many people.**

* * *

**Letter-73**

Dear Gajeel,  
FINALLY YOU ADMITTED IT! It was fairly obvious you know, with the way you're always saving Levy, the way you complimented her intelligence, the way you volunteered to be her S-Class trial partner, you rushing to her side and telling her to never leave your side. Plus you two went on a date at the water park where you were kind of whipped. And I didn't see you complaining about holding her on the love love slide... God dammit you two should just go and get married. You'd have such good kids! XD  
Lots of love,  
Little Miss Actress  
P.S. JUVIA! I'll sign your petition if you make one for Gajeel and Levy!  
P.S.S. Erza and Mira. Please beat the shit out of Gajeel if he doesn't propose/confess to Levy soon.

**(-.-)**

To Little Miss Actress,

I was forced to say that I love her as _someone _whose name I will not mention...as I've forgotten...Anyway I was just hoping that if I was a good enough partner for Levy I would also become S-Class.

The water park thing was not a date. I wasn't I swear...Wait a mo. how do you know about our date at the water park?

Finally I DON'T WANT KIDS.

From

Gajeel.

P.S Juvia said that she will gladly make a petition as it will get rid of another love rival...wait WHAT?!

P.S.S. Mirajane 007 and Erza Bond here CHALLENGE ACCEPTED.

* * *

**Letter-74**

Dear Lucy.

Why do u keep rejecting Natsu? You two belong with one another! And I swear if u don't except him next time he asks u out, I will find u and, Break. Every. Bone. In. Your. Body.

With Lots Of Love,  
Angel Dragon slayer.

P.S. Dear Mira make sure they get together. Also I think it's cool when you kick butt in you satin form.

**(8.8)**

To Angel Dragon Slayer

uuurgh (This was Lucy's attempt at speaking after reading your letter... She is now in hiding)

From Lucy

* * *

**Letter-75**

Dear Jellal

Hey you know your tattoo? How did you get it? And marrying Erza, I want what your gonna say ' I can't marry her because she's too pure' but hypothetically speaking if you were to marry her what would you name you kids?

Just curious

Divine In5anity

**(*.*)**

Dear Divine In5anity

Actually I can't remember how I got the tattoo I always thought I was born with it or something. IF a bif IF here if I had a child I would name (if it were a girl) Yuuki meaning snow or Emiko meaning beautiful child. If it were a boy I would name him Isamu which means courage.

Hope that helped

Jellal

* * *

**Letter-76**

Dear Mira,  
Keep the good work in trying to get NaLu together! Surprisingly...Lucy may be as dense as Natsu sometimes... :  
From InLoveWithFairyTail

**($.$)**

To InLoveWithFairyTail,

NaLu is quite working out that well but RoWen is! Don't worry though I'm still working on NaLu. at the moment I'm hypnotizing Lucy not 'Lucy Kick' Natsu whenever he asks her out

Hopefully it will work

Love

Mira

* * *

**Letter-77**

Lissana  
I am a huge NaLu fan I just wanna ask you do you like Natsu? If not do you ship NaLu

P.S.I hope you dont like Natsu cuz u know there is a big natsujustforlucy army and I am the lieutenant of the army the whole army is sharpening their knives right now

P.P.S. STING AND ROGUE GET YOUR CLAWS OFF LUCY SHE IS NATSU'S

P.P.P.S. Sorry if I was rude you know the craziness of a shipper

from

fairylover22

**(o.o)**

Dear fairylover22

Yes I do ship. NaLu Obviously they belong ! Oh and Fanfiction writers...stop making me look like a bitch in all your stories I mean I totally love Lucy as a sister.

Love

Lisanna

P.S. No one else wants Lucy but Natsu got it?

* * *

**Letter-78**

Dear Lucy  
why are you together with that tennis player he is a not even a mage come on Lucy ,Natsu likes you why are you being so harsh on him now don't tell me that you are saying that Natsu is joking about liking you come on who pulled out a sakura tree so just you can see it ?does that tennis guy do anything like that to you common Lucy get together with Natsu. Lucy I am just dying to see you together and kiss or I'm gonna explode  
from  
the biggest NaLu fan  
fairylover22

**(X.x)**

Dear fairylover22

You do know I'm mentally dating a vampire now right? His name is Zero Kiryu he is soooooo handsome except he loves some other girl. Sad right?

From

Lucy

P.S. I ignored everything you said on purpose :P

* * *

**Letter-79**

Dear Natsu  
I know the pain you are going through getting rejected by Lucy but don't worry she will accept you and then you guys will have little NaLu babies and protect her no matter what just burn their asses who goes near Lucy I have already warned Sting and Rogue but do your thing if they dare touch her don't let anyone steal Lucy away from you.

from

fairylover22

P.S don't worry I am lieutenant of the natsujustforlucy army we've got ur back

**(#'.'#)**

Dear fairylover22

I think I'm gonna try again. Thanks for the awesome pep talk.

from

Natsu

P.S. YAYAYAYAYAY!

(A/N can you guess what this means)

* * *

**Letter-80**

To Jellal  
What do you think about Lahar and Milliana?  
With love  
Melody Graves

**(~.~)**

To Melody Graves

I totally understand if Milliana hates me I mean I kil- hurt her.

I think Lahar is a perfectly respectable man who does his job very well.

From

Jellal

* * *

**Letter-81**

Dear Jellal,

From the last few replys u gave, u sound like a poet. R u a poet?

From kyria chan.  
Ps. Y doesnt erza san get mad at u?

**($.$)**

To Kyria chan

Yes in fact I do enjoy writing poetry. In fact here's one I wrote for _her._

_I talk to the stars in hopes you're listening,_

_But you're too far to hear,_

_I'd send a letter but I can't,_

_For you are like a flowering plant_

From

Jellal

P.S.I don't annoy Erza to make her mad.

* * *

**Letter-82**

Dear Lu-chan,  
I think you should publish some of your stories, they seem really good from what I heard. And you should stop rejecting Natsu, give him a chance! Any more Lucy-kicks to his head and he will have a concussion!  
From, Smuthermuffin.  
P.S. Levy-chan, you are really cool, I'm short too. We can be short-buddies! (w)

**(="."=)**

Dear Smuthermuffin,

Oh I'm fine with giving Natsu a concussion but I'm pretty sure he's tougher than that.

From

Lucy

P.S. Levy said that she want you to join the 'very important small persons' club AKA the V.I.S.P. club.

* * *

Hope you like this chap.

Check out my other stories please

Send more Letter-reviews please!

Happy sending!


	10. Letter: 83-99

**A/N: Sorry for the late update. I have exams going on at the moment so it's hard to update quickly.**

**ANNOUNCEMENT AT THE END.**

**Random Saying: You say I'm not cool. But cool is another word for cold. If I'm not cold, I'm hot. I know I'm hot. Thanks for embracing it**

* * *

**Letter-83**

Dear Gajeel,  
Don't be surprised, I know EVERYTHING! Also, JUST MARRY THE GIRL DAMMIT! That goes for Natsu, Gray, and Jellal.  
Lots of Love,  
Little Miss Actress

P.S. Erza and Mira? Kick Gajeel's ass if he doesn't!

P.P.S. Can I be invited to the weddings?

**(+.+)**

Dear Little Miss Actress,  
I'm confused. You want Levy to marry Natsu, Gray, Jellal and me all at the same time?

From  
Gajeel  
P.S. since I'm too lazy to walk over to Erza and Mira to get their reply you simply won't get one.

* * *

**Letter-84**

Dear Lisanna,  
Do you think that Natsu and Lucy make a great couple?

From

xXLucyXxHeartfiliaxX

**(^_^)**

To xXLucyXxHeartfiliaxX,  
Of course I do. What did you think? That I wanted to snatch Natsu away and keep him locked in my room for the rest of his life? Not that I make up plans to have Natsu all to myself...  
From  
Lisanna

* * *

**Letter-85**

Dear Gray,

How the hell did you become SO intelligent after turning into a child? I mean, why? You were intelligent before but you became TOO intelligent after turning into a child. Why? xD I know I asked it 2 times, but don't mention it. :P

Love,  
Ash.

**( o )**

Dear Ash  
I am extremely smart. No matter how old I am. Never doubt the Gray-mister  
From

Gray

* * *

**Letter-86**

To Lucy,  
What can you say about the your very famous Harem, Gralu, Nalu, Lolu, Lalu, Jercy, Sticy, Rolu, Lycy, Zercy and more LucyxRandom guys pairings?

Love,  
Rockin' angels

P.S My OTP is Gralu even though it would never happen. :()

**(-+.+-)**

To Rockin' angels  
I'm wayyyy to lazy to write a proper letter and so I'll write in points.

1. GraLu- never ever happening. He's my brother not my...yeah.  
2. NaLu- He's just a close...very close friend.  
3. LoLu- I'm to scared of the fall after flying  
4. LaLu- Seriously? Laxus, really?  
5. JerCy- One word. Erza.  
6. StiCy- Where did you get this from?  
7. RoLu- He's a goth. I'm not.  
8. LyCy- Excuse me.  
9. ZerCy- No. Just no.  
10. Me X other random guys- Are there any other guys who exist in Fiore?

From  
Lucy

* * *

**Letter-87**

Dear Mira  
I was wondering if you could give me some advice. Well love kind of course. Sigh. So here I go, how do you know if a guy like likes you?

From a very confused Panda

**(^.^)**

Dearest Panda,  
I'm glad that you asked me a personal question. No one else has sent me such letters.  
Tell me why you think he like you. Over the next week I want you to note the following and send it to you reply I will give you my conclusion.

1. How does he act with you? Does he invade your personal space alot? When he sits with you which way does his hand feet and toes point, at you or away from you? Does he groom himself alot?

2. If you catch him looking at you does he immediately turn away?

3. How do his friends react? Do they tease him subtly when you're around?

4. The most important thing. Do you like him?

With love

Mirajane Strauss

Fairy Tail

* * *

**Letter-88**

Dear Lucy,

Hi, I love your magic and your personality since you didn't treat your celestial spirits as 'you know'. But you treated them like nakama :D Anyways Is there possibility that you and Natsu can be together? And What do you think about Jellal and Erza? :D

P.S: Do you have the power to transport me to Fairy Tail?...JOKES :D

-Arcobaleno-lover

**(&.&)**

Dear Arcobaleno-lover,

Awwww. That's sweet of you to say that. Are you a celestial mage as well by any chance? No. There is absolutely no chance of us getting together. NONE. But I've done the math and I've calculated that there is a 101% chance of Erza and Jellal getting together and getting married and having little purple haired JeRza kids...Blue hair plus red hair equals purple hair...purple...my favorite colour... so is turquoise the colour of the sea...I like the sea...

Opps I'm rambling.

See Ya!

Lucy

P.S. Yes I DO! Also a JOKE :)

* * *

**Letter-89**

Dear natsu,  
Did u know lucy has a bf  
Ps lucy and gray are meant to be  
PPS I will kill juvia if she gets in the way  
Yours truly  
Graylu4ever

**(^-^)**

Dear Graylu4ever

Emm ok. I definatly got what you're saying... I think

from

Natsu

* * *

**Letter-90**

Dear Erza,  
I think you're amazing! And I love your nickname - The Titania. It's the Japanese pronunciation of it that I like the most.  
From, InLoveWithFairyTail  
P.S. Oh, and here's an imaginary slice of cake - strawberry cake.

**(+"."+)**

To InLoveWithFairyTail

And I like your name too. In Love With Fairy Tail. What a nice name...

From

Erza

* * *

**Letter-91**

Dear Levy-chan,  
If you want me to join the V.I.S.P. club then I will join! Do you also think Lucy should stop rejecting Natsu?  
And where's the meeting for the club?  
(ω) (ノ)ノ  
From, Smuthermuffin.  
P.S. This part is for Happy, since he likes fish so much! "))) *))) ()()

**(a.a)**

Dear Smuthermuffin,

Well the meeting for V.I.S.P. is in the secret room in the town hall you'll know where it is when you get there

From

Levy

P.S. yaaa I totally agree that Lucy should stop rejecting Natsu

* * *

**Letter-92**

Dear Fairy Tail,  
Who do you guys hate more? Jiemma, Minerva or Sting and Rogue?  
From

xXLucyXxHeartfiliaxX

P.S. Lucy give Natsu a chance already! ;D

P.P.S. Happy just give Carla flowers instead of fish! She'll love them.

**(+.+)**

Dear xXLucyXxHeartfiliaxX

Well according to a recent poll the most hated is Jiemma for treating his guild members like least hated is Rouge for the way he treats Frosch... Sting would have been on this list if he didn't hit on every single girl that passes his way...

From

Fairy Tail

P.S. No matter what we do Lucy won't accept Natsu!

P.P.S. Happy here. I'm sure Carla will liiiiike fish more than flowers.

* * *

**Letter-93**

To our wonderful author (even though she isn't a part of fairytail )  
On behalf of all your followers ,we thank you for this story .

From Ninjia

PS : have you shown fairytail fanfiction yet ? I'd like to see their reaction .please?

**(=''.''=)**

Dear Ninjia,

What a good idea. i shall do that in the future.

Thank You

From

Random.A.M

* * *

**Letter-94**

To Lucy heartfilia.

Who do you love the most? Natsu, Gray, Bixlow, Zeref, Midnight or Freed?

from

Fan of Lucy

**($.$)**

Dear Fan of Lucy,

I love my imaginary boyfriend from the manga 'Kamisama Hajimemashita'. He's called Tomoe.

He is fighting over me with another guy called Kurama...in my head.

From

Lucy

* * *

**Letter-95**

Dear makarov.

Are you the sixth master I though you are the 3rd master of fairy tail?! :[]

From asuna leafgreen

**(-_-)**

Dear Asuna-chan

I'M THE SEVENTH!

from

Master Makarov

* * *

**Letter-96**

Dear Jellal  
What do you think about Juvia, Cana, Mira, Gajeel and Laxus (Team B)?  
Best wishes  
Rosie Corleone

**(o-o)**

Dear Rosie

Well I think all of them are very strong.

From

Jellal

* * *

**Letter-97**

To Jellal  
Do you think of Meredy as your little sister or friend?  
With love  
Emiko 222

**(*o*)**

Dear Emiko 222

Merudy acts like my little sister sometimes and at others my best friend and quite a few times my worst enemy.

From

Jellal

* * *

**Letter-98**

Dear Lucy,  
Sorry if I freaked you out last time! I just love and ship NaLu so hard! But you just kept rejecting him and it made wanna break something! But I am sorry for freaking you out. Before I go I have one question. Who is you're favorite pairing in the Fairy Tail guild?

Angel Dragon Slayer

**($.$)**

Dear Angel Dragon Slayer,

Well I totally ship JeRza and LaxAna and soooo many more that I can't list.

From Lucy

* * *

**Letter-99**

Dear Gajeel,

I'm sorry if I scared you. I just want to to realize your feelings cause you're a changed man and I think that you are really nice now. Levy really likes you. Just trust me on that. By the way I think you should continue with your singing career.

From FTknowitall

P.S. I also think that the water park thing totally ended up as a date. ;)

(-_-)

Dear FTknowitall

Of course Levy likes me. Everyone in the guild does. Except maybe Asuka who is just freaked out by me and piercings.

from

Gajeel

P.S. What water park thing?

* * *

**A/N: Ok guys so we've got to 99 letter-reviews. I've got a special surprise for the next chapter. All I've got to say is that the 100th letter-reviewer will get a special chapter for just that letter and something else which I shall not mention...I will not tell you if you are the 100th sender.**

**So get your fingers typing out the next letter. Remember I won't tell you if you're the 100th reviewer so the only way to find out is by staying tuned!**

**Happy Sending!**


End file.
